


The heiress and the cop

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [31]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	The heiress and the cop

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Ces dernières heures avaient été particulièrement enrichissantes pour Brett Tunney. Il avait rencontré cette femme – Faith – dans un bar et avait tout de suite été charmé. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était une belle femme, mais pour ce qui se dégageait d'elle. 

Faith s'était fait passer pour une héritière et il avait joué le jeu avec curiosité, ne cessant de se demander ce que pouvait être sa vie pour vouloir ainsi chercher à s'en échapper le temps d'une soirée. 

Brett avait essayé de l'apprivoiser sans la brusquer, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux sans poser la moindre question. Il lui avait parlé de son travail, montré ses plus beaux portraits. Là où la plupart des gens s'intéressaient aux modèles et à leur statut – qui étaient-ils ? que faisaient-ils dans la vie ? – Faith n'avait retenu que les émotions qui se dégageaient de leur regard, sans égard pour leur vie.

Elle lui avait dit d'emblée qu'elle n'aimait pas les clichés exposés, mais Brett pensait plutôt qu'elle était touchée par eux. Toutes les émotions qui transpiraient de ces portraits résonnaient d'une façon ou d'une autre en elle, et elle s'en trouvait vulnérable. Il comprenait. Après tout c'était ça la magie de la photographie. C'était ça la raison même de son travail. En réalité, sa réaction lui donnait bien plus à voir que la prétendue héritière n'imaginait. Et cela se révéla d'autant plus exact lorsqu'elle prit place dans son studio. 

Mise à nue. Vulnérable. 

Tout de suite le malaise balaya les apparences. Le masque de l'héritière s'effritait déjà, bien trop fragile, et les épaules de Faith se voûtèrent sous un poids invisible. Le sourire trembla avant de disparaître. Les yeux se mirent à briller de larmes. 

Cet instant ne fut qu'éphémère, pourtant. Mais quelque chose avait changé après ça. Comme un morceau de réalité que l'on décide d'accepter enfin. 

Ils se retrouvèrent le soir-même dans un diner, et Brett lui remit les photos. Elle ne chercha même pas à les regarder, elle ne le voulait pas. Il respecta son choix. Il s'agissait d'elle après tout, la décision lui appartenait. 

En gage de remerciement, ou pour compenser le temps qu'elle estimait lui avoir fait perdre – il ne la connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour savoir sa façon de penser – elle lui révéla qui elle était réellement. Du moins en partie. Peut-être aurait-elle continué si les choses avaient tourné différemment, ou peut-être aurait-elle tout de même omis quelques détails. 

Quelque chose changea soudainement dans son regard. Une lueur venue de nulle-part s'était éclairée et sa posture s'était redressée. Lentement. Comme un prédateur qui se met en chasse. 

Puis elle se leva sans qu'il comprenne, se présenta à la serveuse comme étant de la police, sortit une arme dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence chez cette femme, puis se plaça derrière la porte des toilettes. Quand l'homme qui s'y trouvait ressortit en braquant un fusil de chasse sur l'assemblée, c'était déjà trop tard pour lui. Faith avait son canon contre l'arrière de son crâne. La situation était réglée avant même d’avoir commencé.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes. Le bon endroit, le bon moment. Faith, qui toute la soirée avait espéré pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre, venait pourtant de sauver une dizaine de vies en laissant s'exprimer celle qu'elle était vraiment. 

Après cet étrange soirée, le photographe put mettre un certain nombre de choses en perspectives concernant les moments qu'il avait partagé avec Faith au cours de ces deux derniers jours. 

Elle était consciente de tout ce qu'il y avait de pire. De toutes les horreurs dont était capable l'homme. Maintenant il comprenait mieux les ombres qu'il avait vu flotter dans son regard, au travers de son objectif. Être mère de famille et flic, dans un monde comme le leur, ne devait pas être chose aisée. Devoir préserver ses proches d'un tel fardeau, il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point cela devait peser sur ses seules épaules. Pas étonnant, dès lors, qu'elle aspire à un peu de répit. Comme ce week-end. 

Ils ne se reverraient certainement jamais. Faith l'avait dit elle-même : ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'elle fréquentait. Et là-dessus il avait bien voulu la croire. On ne peut pas feindre se sentir à l'aise dans un endroit où on ne l'est pas. Pourtant il se souviendrait d'elle pendant longtemps, ça il n'en doutait pas. Elle était de ceux qu'il rencontrait et qui marquaient sa vie par leur histoire, de ceux qu'il immortalisait de son objectif et qu'il exposait au monde dans l'espoir de toucher le cœur des hommes. Faith, elle, resterait dans l'ombre comme un souvenir que l’on chéri en secret.


End file.
